


Prize winning pig.

by Sinbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Bottom Hank Anderson, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Humiliation, Insecurity, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Stuffing, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy
Summary: Galaxy Brain combination of kinks, a.k.a. Hank wears pig themed lingerie, calls Connor daddy, stuffs himself, and gets off on his daddy's orders.





	Prize winning pig.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote it...but I don't regret it.
> 
> Humiliation is my #1 kink but only when it partners with praise. Feeding and bellies are just SUPER rad. Everything else just inserted itself while I was writing, I have no explanation.

It's a sight he can't refuse, one that he makes sure to upload to a safe database in case he ever loses his memory. Hank in their bed currently laying on his front, ass in the air to shake the comical pigs tail attached to the pretty velvet pink panties. He's looking over his shoulder and makes sure to flash him an alluring, exaggerated look of submission, one pulled straight from any cheesy porn - lip between his teeth, eyes under his fluttering lashes, with an overall innocence radiating off his energy. The lingerie is so tight, Connor hooks his finger in the pink string that's across his abdomen (which does little to hold his belly in place), and growls softly. 

Hank has some playful pig ears too, holding his hair out of his face. A cute velvet bandeau with a thick fluffy white rim and similar cuffs and collar to match. Knee high socks, white frills accessorising the string attached to the panties, and of course the pig's tail that shakes with Hank's playful movements. They'd looked endlessly for an outfit of the sort that would fit their vision all the while fitting Hank's generous figure, and though this slutty, cutesy pig set definitely _hugged_ Hank's form desperately, it's perfect.

Hank holds the leash that's attached to his collar in his hands and grips it tight when he feels the swift smack of Connor's hand against his ass cheek. His skin ripples outward from the point of contact, enchanting Connor to smack it again and admire the gentle waves of his fat. 

"You're such a good pet." Connor leans over Hank and kisses his shoulder, taking the leash back for his own pleasure. Seeing his partner like this, so submissive and needy has Connor's bolts shaking. Hank who's often loud and brash, dominant of rooms and conversations due to his stature alone, here before Connor with his dignity and pride tittering over the edge all in the name of pleasure...it's beautiful.

"Thank you, Daddy." Hank does his best to sound soft. The gruff chords of his voice hitch and stretch, fitting his current mood more comfortably. It's more broken than it is airy, but it drives Connor mad all the same. 

"Absolutely enchanting," Connor continues, grabbing Hank's ass cheek and kneading it in his palm, growling as the flesh whitens in his strong grip, the skin denting with the pressure. Hank feels like he might explode. Every touch, every breath Connor honours him with, Hank mewls like a cat in heat, and rubs his thighs together a little harder. He's never felt such a surge of emotions before fester in his chest - the humiliation and the lust, battling it out to win. If someone had told him 10 years ago he'd be dressed as a pig in sexy lingerie while an android got his rocks off to the fact he was overweight, well he'd probably have dropped dead there and then!

Connor tugs on the leash softly. Hank moves with the force, facing Connor and kneeling on his knees. His hands rest on Connor's shoulders as the Android takes advantage of the moment to admire and pet Hank's exposed bulbous belly. He listens to the grumbles that emit from it, whining for food after a long day of fasting. Hank's cheeks are a rosy pink, Connor loves how embarrassed he seemingly is by so much attention. 

"We need to increase your dietary intake, my pet. This," he grips the pouch of Hank's belly fat in his hand, "simply won't do. I want a prize winning pig."

Hank chews on his bottom lip hard, stifling a heavy moan grazing up his throat. His cock is heavy in his tiny panties, the head poking out the top and leaking pre-cum against the underside of his belly. He's so horny, has been since they discussed this particular roleplay. Hank's love of being humiliated inspired Connor after a talk he had with Nines about Gavin's biggest kinks. 

" _Detective Reed may be an abrasive man, but when it comes to engaging in pet play you see a very different side to Gavin. He's quiet, and subservient_."

His conversations with Nines about human sexuality always left him satisfied, whether that be for answers or tips.

Hank was quiet, but he couldn't deny how hot and bothered the ideas made him - Connor already having planned a scenario, found a potential pet name and outfit, etc…he never thought he'd find organisation so sexy.

Hank loves wearing iddy biddy panties that make Connor's fans roar, and the primal, glutinous desire to stuff his face until he's painfully full drives them both nuts.

"You want me bigger, daddy?"

Connor smirks. He leans in to kiss Hank softly before abruptly tugging on the leash to make him squeal.

"I _need_ you bigger."

Hank can't help but moan, a soft, feminine like sound; it goes completely against his day to day character. Connor uses the leash to his advantage and leads to move Hank how he likes, sat against the bed board supported by a dozen pillows. Hank settles against the plush material and hums as one of Connor's hands moves to knead the doughy pouch of his belly. There's so much for Connor to play with - the spare tire that he saw as the bane of his life suddenly means so much for both his and Connor's sexual delight. When Connor touches him in such a way, Hank feels overwhelmed by love. He squeezes it, pulls it, pushes deep to make it squeal and whine. He watches how the skin creases against his fingertips like it's the hottest new show to broadcast. Right now there's not even that much of Hank compared to what Connor's seen, but there's enough to keep him entertained. 

Connor keens the flabby skin with absolute obsession. His head drops down and he presses wet, passionate kisses to the skin too before biting playfully to make his pet yelp. He snickers. "You're going to be the best pig in town, I promise. I've got so much food for you."

Hank involuntarily thrusts up at the thought. His mouth salivates. "I'm fucking starving." He can't help but let his voice drop like dumbbells. He watches Connor dip under the bed and pull out a dozen pack of dunkin doughnuts in all sorts of flavours; caramel, jam, sprinkled, glazed, combinations, themed, and most importantly thick with dough. Hank's whole body gets a shock of pleasure, he sits up excitedly. As he tries to grab the box from Connor and jump in, he's tugged down forcefully by his collar and whimpers.

Connor grins wickedly and tuts. He sits the doughnuts beside Hank and strokes Hank's cheek with his free hand. "Daddy's in charge here, so _daddy_ will feed you. Besides, they're for dessert, my sweet." He leans in and pecks Hank swiftly before rushing out the room. Before Hank can catch his bearings, Connor's back with a heavy plate full of delectables. A heaving beef burger oozing juices and sauces, spilling over with extra bacon and cheese and gherkins too, with a side of salted fries, onion rings, and a serving of popcorn chicken on the side. Hank's eyeballs nearly fall out of his head when he sets sight on the juicy meal.

"Oh, _daddy_ , please," Hank licks his lips. He sits up on his knees and puts his arms around Connor's neck, watching him dip a fry in some ketchup while keeping a firm grip on his leash. He nuzzles up against Connor's cheek and stares down the mighty, single fry Connor holds up like a trophy to the light. "Fatten me up, daddy," he pulls back to slap his belly. "I need to be bigger."

"Yes. Much bigger," he flies the fry into Hank's mouth and watches how the food turns to mulch beneath his teeth as he chews. He takes a handful of fries and almost aggressively shoves them into Hank's mouth forcefully, grinning as his lover is caught off guard. He chews though, chomps every single piece and swallows all of it happily. Connor loves watching him at peace like this. 

He leans back to admire him. "Take the burger, my sweet. I want to watch you stuff yourself."

Hank's lingerie can barely contain him as is it, but watching his belly bloat and round out the more he stuffs himself, causing the sexy outfit to pinch his skin, it's a heavenly sight. He literally pigs out too, knows it's what's Connor likes to see. Shameless, absurd and undignified, but it does wonders to make thirium rush south for Connor. Hank's thick fingers around the enormous burger, shoving as much as possible into his mouth, embracing as disgusting waterfalls of juice spurt out and coat his beard. A few drops fall off the grey hairs and pool at his chest. He moans erotically, eyes go cross eyed, and he spares no expense to allow Connor the delight of watching him chew like a wild animal. 

Connor's grip tightens around the leash. He tugs on it as Hank prepares to finish the last bite, and pushes his forehead against Hank's. The tension between them thickens. "Nice and slow for me, baby. Daddy wants to savour the sight."

So he does just that. Like he's been set on a timer, he slowly shoves the remains of the burger in his mouth, exaggerating every motion. Connor watches him, absolutely obsessed and enthralled to be in the presence of such beauty. When they first started this kink, there was hesitation on both sides, but now it's so familiar and warm. Hank's able to subdue his usual rough and gruff manner for their entertainment, and Connor can get past the nagging in the back of his mind. This is a step up, of course, with Hank's favourite nickname for Connor in the mix and a provocative little number that leaves little to the imagination, but it's still their compassion at its most basic. 

Bite by bite, Hank makes his valiant way through the moist, thick burger, and moves on to the onion rings. Greasy, glistening fried rings that crunch as he bites into them. Each seems bigger than the last. Then it's the fries, packed in bunches and shoved in his mouth inelegantly. Eventually, despite Connor's delicate, catering hands rubbing into his swollen tummy, he begins to slow down, almost stuffed to his usual capacity. His breathing tightens and he sighs through his bites. 

Hank groans when he finishes the savoury food and rests his big strong hands at his side. Connor smiles proud. 

"Not to break character, Con, but uh," Hank huffs as he sits up, readjusting his bra as it digs into his skin. Connor's eyes widen, concerned. "Can I get a drink of water quick?"

"Of course, Hank!" Connor immediately bolts from the bed and fetches Hank a glass of cold water. He holds it up to the older man's lips and aids him. Hank smirks as he watches Connor's flustered expression - how quick he can switch between moods. He takes the glass and holds it against his chest. Connor sits back on the bed. "Was this all too much? I apologise if-"

"Fucking hell, no, it's fine." He laughs and readjusts his weight. He takes another sip then places the glass on the bedside table. He holds his hand out to cup Connor's face and brings him in for a light kiss. Connor relaxes under his touch. "Just needed a minute."

"You're enchanting." Connor mumbles against his lips. Hank laughs and pats his belly.

"It's all for you, _daddy_." He growls out, and takes the android back in for a deep kiss. Connor rests his hands on Hank's body and slips his tongue past Hank's lips, moaning softly. Hank's groans go from bearish to soft purrs in a few seconds, and when Connor feels the switch of headspaces, he knows they're back on track.

Slowly he feeds Hank the tray of doughnuts, watching closely how the soft pastry crumbles around his lips, falls in his beard, and how Hank pushes his belly out deliberately to entice Connor. The android is certainly enticed, no doubt about it. His hands roam every space of Hank's squishy skin, kneading where he can and complimenting him. His belly, his pecs, his legs, his ass - anywhere he can get a handful he lets know is perfect. 

Hank practically funnels down the dozen of doughnuts and let's out a triumphant huff when finally finished, resting back into his pillows. He rubs his belly where it rumbles most and looks up at Connor under his eyelashes.

"Did you like, daddy?"

Connor is beyond horny now, he feels like he's near exploding. He has Hank twice his size, belly descended beyond what he thought it could, singing sweet tunes of agony, and he's dressed in sinfully tight clothes that threaten to snap any second...it's too good to be true. For a second he wonders if he's actually dead and this is heaven.

That is until a long gurgle from the depth of Hank's gut whines like a siren song and he presses his ear back against the taut skin. It echoes in the spherical cage, calls out like a pained whale, and Connor adores it. He presses the shell of his palm into the side of his belly to make it squeal more. It does. Hank moans.

"You're perfect...I love you so much. Look at you," Connor sighs contently. "Such a fat, gorgeous, _pig_."

"Da- mmmph- Daddy, please," Hank tries to look for Connor over his rock hard belly but fails. He burps inwardly again. "Am I big enough for you now?"

Connor inhales deeply and chuckles wickedly, stroking the side of his gut. "You could always be bigger, baby. Watching you grow is quite a delicious sight. But for now, yes, you're big enough." He pats the top of the bump. "A prize winning pig for sure."

"Am I done eating now?" Hank struggles to sit himself up. His belly is solid as a rock, not giving any way to let him breath - it's more present and demanding than his own voice is. Connor's hypnotised by the perfect curve. He strokes his thumb over the tauntingly tight skin and pouts sympathetically. The string of his panties cuts into his fat.

"Eating, yes, but I think you need something to wash it down." He leans over the bed and pulls up the 2 litre bottle of coke. He keeps his hand on Hank's bulbous belly, patting it. "You ready?"

Hank should have expected they'll be more (there always is), but soda is going to keep him up all night. That's what Connor wants, of course. He wants Hank's belly to be loud all night, whining out for attention, keeping Hank awake and horny that the only thing to sedate him is Connor's stamina and sweet cock. He wants Connor to grab his belly, rub him all over and knead at the fat while calling him pretty and ramming his thick cock inside his tight ass. Soda will make him bubble, make him gassy and gross…

And perfectly fitting to be Connor's prize winning pig.

He nuzzles down into his collarbone coyly and giggles. As Hank takes the drink and unscrews the cap, Connor rhythmically begins patting his humongous round belly like a trained percussionist. 

Each gulp is accompanied by a soft groan, either from Hank's mouth or his stomach, but nothing stops him. His day to day squishy belly is now firm like a boulder, expanded by just how impossibly full he is, and every few seconds he pulls the soda nozzle away from his mouth, he heaves heavily, breathing now heavy and laboured. Connor's hands stay planted to his belly but his eyes watch his flushed face.

"Are you okay to keep going?" He asks. The concern despite his lust is sweet. Hank appreciates it, well and truly.

"Course, I'm good, don't fret," he burps loud into his fist. He rests his hand over Connor's and pushes against his own gut, wincing when a pained gurgle calls out, and smirks when Connor's eminent moan comes out. Hank laughs under his breath. "Come on, Daddy, I want you to play with my belly…"

The first time Connor realised this was one of his kinks - seeing Hank twice his size and vulnerable to his own gluttony - he felt a sour sting run through his thirium pump that he assumed was guilt. Wanting Hank to stuff himself even if it meant pain, see his body blow up, consume copious amounts of unhealthy food...he didn't understand it…

But Hank assured him it was fine, and indulging in the world of "feederism" was something he'd already done. It's a complex array of feelings, getting bigger and succumbing to Connor's arousal for his gluttony, but still having days of self loathing and insecurities. It baffled them both.

But right now, Connor is ravenous for Hank's body. He growls under his breath and crawls to sit between Hank's legs. He lays hot, wet kisses just above his belly button, and the hair of his tummy tickles his nose. The bump lets out a high pitched whine on the tail end of a long gurgle, that makes Hank groan in turn. Connor looks up under his eyelashes with an evil grin.

"You are so greedy, baby." Connor says while rubbing circles on his belly. His other hand plays with the string of his panties. Hank hiccups, and watches as Connor's hands dip lower to cup his aching erect cock in his panties, and rubs it. Hank purrs, stifling down more belches. "You really are a pig."

"You bet," Hank laughs, pushing his tongue between his tooth gap. He arches his back and hums into Connor's soothing touch. "Your perfect pig, daddy... _all_ yours."

As Connor plants more devoted kisses to Hank's taut skin, he keeps rubbing his rock hard cock deftly. It's music to his ears, the raging digestion and Hank's desperate moans, Connor keeps going. He could get himself off just admiring the older man be so submissive for him. Hearing the sweet chorus of "daddy"s that fall from his mouth as he pathetically bucks up into Connor's touch. Scars that litter his skin are like timeless passages for Connor. He analysis every detail of his skin, reads his vitals and counts every consumed calorie. Hank is a treasure trove, truly. So human and weak to his own needs, and Connor with all the power to bring him down.

He crawls back up Hank and wraps his hand around the leash. Hank splutters on a cough when the leash is puller hard. He feels his hand guided down to his own cock, still over the material.

"I want to watch you get yourself off, baby." Connor kisses the corner of his mouth and chuckles darkly under his breath as the older man chokes in his own arousal. His belly calls out loud against Connor's other hand. Every rumble, bubble, and gurgle that calls from the angry depths of his lover is stored away for his appreciation later. "You're so pretty when you cum."

" _Shit_ , Daddy…" Hank swallows down a thick lump in his throat and rubs himself through his panties. Every energetic stroke makes his body shake, and every jiggle is a show that Connor absolutely adores. He can feel his orgasm prominent, riding on the same rumbling wave his digestion falls through. It won't be long now, and then he can sleep in Connor's arms; probably too exhausted and pained to even change from the cum soaked. panties He grips his cock and moves eagerly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Connor slips his fingers beneath the slight pouch of Hank's gut, the only softness not turned completely solid, and begins flicking his fingers to jiggle the weight playfully. He watches how Hank's whole figure shakes, how his skin ripples, and is completely overwhelmed by the pink haze of arousal pulling at his right mind. Hank's moans pick up in speed, and before Connor can even tell the older man comes undone beneath him, shaking and shouting out "daddy" one last time. 

It's quiet then. Hank's bright red and embarrassed, and snuggles up into Connor's chest. The android kisses his head as he keeps rubbing circles into his tender skin, and rocks the older man into his well deserved food coma. Cute hiccups and burps pull through his sleep but Connor keeps a steady pace on calming his belly to keep him asleep. Hank is his precious love, for everything that makes him. Of course he doesn't sleep through the night, and when he does lazily wake up, he mutters sleepily for Connor's cock, to which he is gladly rewarded. The rocking motion helps his belly zero to none but he prefers pleasure anyway.

A binge session like this often means extra care the next few days with Hank's diet, but their fun is always worth it, and even better is knowing how tight Hank's clothes will get when the excess calories finally settle...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> Twitter: @Hanksdaddykink
> 
> Kink shame me there.


End file.
